Summer's Adventure 2
by K-Wildfire
Summary: Now that Dominic has joined them on there journey, they continue onto the road toward Pewter city where hopefully they will battle the gym leader and start the tournament. Reviews are welcome... (Sorta a crossover. Jay, Holly and Blaze are based off of Warriors characters, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze.)
1. Trainer Card

"Summer, can we go train?" Dominic whispered. Dominic Shybur has black shaggy hair with bright blue eyes and he's 14, a year older than me. We're dating but Lily and Logan don't know it. "I would love to Dominic." I said getting up to stretch. My Growlithe was asleep on top of me, he yawned as I was stretching. "Good Morning Growlithe." I said softly. I petted him on the head and then got out of bed.

My name is Summer Ketchum, I am 13 years old. Usually people would start freaking out when I said that name. I didn't know who I really was about a week ago, so now I understand why people are freaking out around me and want my signature. I have red wavy hair, and my friends say it looks like fire when I'm running. I have light brown eyes, my friend Logan says it looks like dirt, isn't he nice?

My friend Logan Harrison is quite a clown. He has spiky brown hair just like his father, and he has light blue eyes. My best friend is Lily Padamir, she has straight blond hair and bright blue eyes. Both of them are also 13. She is more of a newb when it comes to Pokemon and battling. I would have to say she is better than Dominic though.

Tonight we are in a hotel room with two king sized beds. Lily and I slept in one bed and Dominic and Logan slept in the other one. Dominic has been asking me to help him train every morning now ever since he started traveling with our group, which was three days ago. Today I hope I get to battle the Pewter City gym leader. Logan told me it was his uncle but I don't really believe him.

Dominic and I walked to the open space behind the hotel where we could train, hopefully without waking anybody up.

"Can we train my Meowth today?" Dominic asked. "Of course, what do you want to train him in?" I asked sitting next to him. "Strength." Dominic said simply. "Okay... yeah I bet I can think of something." I said a little unsure. "Of course you can! Your Summer!" Dominic said like it meant something. "And your Dominic. Can we begin?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes, we can." Dominic said laughing a little. "Good, wouldn't want Logan or Lily freaking out." I said standing up and finding a big rock nearby. "What are you doing?" Dominic asked as he watched me walked around in circles. "Looking for a big rock." I said plainly walking a little bit into the forest.

A couple minutes later and I found a rock that would fit Meowth. "Okay, heres a rock. Growlithe wanna demonstrate?" I asked Growlithe who was still sitting next to the log. "Growlithe!" he agreed jumping up and running toward me. "Okay Growlithe, can you push that rock?" I asked him. Growlithe walked behind the rock and put his shoulder against it.

He pushed as hard as he could and moved it easily across the clearing. "Now of course, my growlithe is a lot bigger and stronger then your Meowth so... of course Growlithe can move this rock easily." I said as Growlithe stopped and moved to my side. "Now then, you give it a try with your Pokemon." I told him. He took out Meowth and Meowth just stood in front of him awaiting orders. It made me smile thinking he had such a loyal Pokemon.

Dominic moved the stone back to where it was before and I just sat down and watched. "Okay Meowth, push this stone anyway possible." Dominic said stepping back. Meowth walked over to the stone and stared at. He then walked circles around it. I smiled, he's a smart Pokemon. Meowth finally stood to the side of the stone and put his shoulders on it and pushed. The stone didn't move but he kept on running in place trying to move the stone.

He fell because the running was making the ground muddy. His face was covered in mud along with the whole bottom half of his body. He was back up and tried again, failing again and again. Dominic had to grab him and take him away from the rock. "Meowth! It's alright. We can try again later when your cleaned up and rested." Dominic said with a smile. "Meowth..." Meowth said softly.

"It's okay." Dominic said putting him in his Pokeball. "Well we tried." I said smiling at him. I could tell his eyes said that he was disappointed, but he never said anything. "How 'bout we go get some breakfast?" I said taking his hand. He smiled slightly "Sounds like a plan." he said softly. "Good, lets go." I said.

We walked slowly toward the back door. I put my head on his shoulder, feeling bad for him because he is working so hard to train his Pokemon. "Summer, did Lily or Logan tell you if they are going to battle the gym leader too?" He asked as we made our way up the stairs. "No, I think Lily wants to train a little more and Logan doesn't want to be a trainer but he doesn't know what else there is out there." I said

"And his dad is a breeder, so he doesn't want to be a breeder because then he would be like his dad and he doesn't want that either." I added. "I'm sure he'll find something that just screams him." Dominic said with a smile. "Oh...yeah." I said rolling my eyes. Dominic laughed and I just smiled. We went to our room first so we could get dressed.

I was faster at getting dressed then he was, so I finished and then fed Vulpix. Vulpix curled up on the bed and fell asleep once more. Dominic walked out of the bathroom with wet hair. "Shower?" I whispered "Just a small one." he whispered back, smiling. I rolled my eyes, grabbed his hand and walked out of the door, Growlithe following slowly.

I had pancakes, Dominic had waffles and Growlithe had a plate of pokemon food. In the middle of eating Lily walked down and grabbed a bowl of cereal. She still had Caterpie on her shoulders. Caterpie sat next to Growlithe and also had a plate of Pokemon we all were finished Logan walked down and sat down.

"I was in the room alone. Do you know how scary a dark, quiet hotel room is? It's creepy..." Logan cracked a smile, so did Lily. I was trying not to because I could really tell that he was terrified being in that room alone. "And then Machoke decided to speak, and he's no mouse. Made me jump out of bed and literally run down here." Logan added. That did it, Dominic and Lily burst out laughing.

"It's not funny! Someone could've woken me up!" Logan said seriously. "Yes Logan, we will next time, we're sorry." I said elbowing Dominic, he stopped laughing automatically and said he was sorry. Lily said she was sorry as well. Logan finally sat down and had some waffles. Once we're done eating breakfast, Lily and Logan got dressed so we could continue our journey to the Pokemon Center to register for the pokemon tournament in the Kanto Region.

Logan said that he wanted to register too and so did Lily. Dominic said he didn't think he was quite ready yet. "Of course you're ready! You've got the best trainer in the world." Lily said as the Pokemon Center came into view. I laughed to that and Dominic smiled softly. "Well as long as you keep on training me, I guess I can sign up..." Dominic said slightly hesitant. I smiled knowing that he is going to try his hardest to win badges. He held my hand as we walked into the Center. "Hello, oh my it's you 3! You helped save the Pokemon." Nurse Joy said with a huge smile on her face. "Did they all make it?" Lily asked. "Oh yes, they were put back in the wild once they were in full health." Nurse Joy explained.

"Oh that's cool." Dominic said softly. "I would assume so." Nurse Joy said with a smile. I smiled at Dominic he really didn't know what happened, but he'll figure it out sooner or later. "Well we are here to sign up for the Pokemon tournament." I said flatly. "Ahh, of course come to the registration table and I will help you." Nurse Joy said directing me and my friends toward a table full of see through computers.

"Oh my..." Logan said speechless as he sat down at one of the computers. The screen didn't have a mouse, you could touch it and glide your hand across it. "Don't touch anything. I will tell you what to do." Nurse Joy said standing behind Logan. "I guess you can go first then..." I said sarcastically, he looked at me forgivingly and then listened to Nurse Joy's instructions. "Alright touch your hand to that icon there." Nurse Joy said pointing toward an icon with Pikachu's face on it.

"That's the registration icon, it will take you to the program where you will put your Pokedex up to the screen and the camera-" she pointed to a camera on top of the screen. "-will scan the Pokedex and then it will take your picture which will go on your trainer card, which records how many badges you have and how many pokemon." Nurse Joy explained.

Logan followed her instructions as he put his Pokedex up to the screen. A blue light came out and scanned it. After a couple seconds a camera screen appeared on the computer screen. Logan saw himself and laughed, he then realized that his picture was about to be taken as a timer started to count down. "Oh... Oh oh. I'm not ready." he stated. He smiled anyway and his picture looked okay.

I smiled thinking about how fast this is feeling. It's going to be my turn soon and I just wonder if everything is going to turn out, winning badges, saving pokemon and now just getting my trainer card.


	2. The Rock Badge

**Sorry this chapter took so long. Had a huge writers block. Here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone had their trainer cards now and Nurse Joy told us that the tournament started here in Pewter city. Logan said he already knew that, he was sort of acting like a snob. "This is so cool, can we begin right away?" Lily asked. "Of course, lets get right to it." I said. "Awesome! I get to see my uncle!" Logan said. I rolled my eyes, either he was telling the truth or not, I couldn't tell. "His name is Forrest. Don't you know the names of all the gym leaders and the cities?" Logan asked. "Yeah." "So am I right? The Pewter city gym leader is named Forrest." Logan said smartly. "Yes your right, can we go defeat him now?" I said sarcastically. He stuck his tongue out at me. We then said goodbye to Nurse Joy and left. "I know where it is, I visit him all the time." Logan said walking in front of everybody to lead us toward the gym.

I knew where it was too, but I thought Logan would like to be the center of attention right now. Machoke stood next to him as they led the way toward the gym. I smiled at how much they acted like each other. Growlithe walked at my side and Vulpix was still in my hood. Caterpie was on Lily's shoulder still. I was happy for her that she found a Pokemon that she can get closer with. There was a huge rock off to the side and Logan headed toward it, there was a sign on it. I thought it might be a monument or something. "Here we are, Pewter city gym." Logan stated. "You have got to be kidding me." I said looking at the massive rock. A part of the rock was lifting forward slowly. "Haha, here he comes." Logan said softly. A tall figure appeared out of the rock, he had spiky brown hair just like Logan's and he had a Marowak at his side.

"Logan!" He exclaimed "Uncle Forrest!" Logan also exclaimed. "It's nice to see you..." Forrest said as Logan gave him a hug. "Its nice to see you too. These are my friends, Summer, Lily and Dominic." Logan introduced us. He shook all of our hands and then rustled Logan's hair when he got to him. "What can I do for you four today?" He asked with a smile. "We would like to battle for badges." I said getting right to the point. "Would you? I might be a little rusty haven't battled in a while, did a tournament start?" He asked. "Yes one just started." Lily said. "Ahh, I can't wait for all of the trainers to come and battle me then, lets start with you four today." He said with a smile and then he turned sharply and went back into his rock. Logan went in first giggling the whole time. I had a feeling he has been waiting for this moment for a very long time.

From the outside the rock is about Dominic's height and he's almost 6 feet. When you walk inside though its about 10 feet tall and really long. "Welcome to the Pewter City gym!" Forrest said, his voice echoing off of the walls. "Wow" is all I could muster looking around. The whole thing was covered in rock spikes and bumps and you could barely see the outline of where the battlefield is. I smiled, this is just going to be a challenging field to battle on, who knows what his Pokemon are like. "Alright. Who wants to go first?" he asked on a tall podium on the other side of the gym. Everyone pointed to me, even Machoke. "Well it seems I do." I said giving them all looks. _Chickens_, I thought walking onto the field and then onto my podium. Growlithe jumped onto it and sat next to me.

"First you must introduce yourself and the first pokemon you are going to battle with, since you are the challenger you get the first move. If you beat 3 of my pokemon you get the badge. I will begin, My name is Forrest and I choose Marowak." Marowak jumped onto the battlefield and shouted, "Marowak!" "My name is Summer and I choose Charmander." I threw his ball into the air and he came out, "Charmander!" he shouted having a pre-game stare down with Marowak. "Maro..." "Char...mander." "Your move kid." Forrest said. "I know." I was thinking like crazy, but I was being slow about it. This is my first real battle and I am starting to get nervous. "Wohoo! Go Summer!" I heard Logan shout from somewhere to my right. I rolled my eyes, sometimes though Logan knows what to say at the right time and other times he doesn't.

"Charmander use flamethrower!" Charmander charged at Marowak and then a jet of fire burst from his mouth. Marowak was faster though and he dodged just as the fire was about to hit him. "Again, quickly now!" I said before Forrest could go. Charmander turned sharply and the fire came again, this time it hit him and he went skidding across the field. "Maro!" he responded getting up and hitting his head with the bone he carried. "Nice one. Marowak use throw." Marowak charged and then jumped onto a stone where he threw his bone at Charmander. "Duck Charmander!" Charmander ducked just as the bone came close. Marowak caught it as it came zooming his way. He jumped off his rock and landed smoothly on the ground. "Charmander use bite!" I said before Marowak was ready. Charmander ran at him at full speed and before Marowak could run he bite down on his tail.

Marowak freaked out, I wasn't watching him though I was watching Forrest's concentration snap. "Get him off Marowak!" "Don't let go!" Marowak was hitting him against rocks but he wasn't letting go. _Nice __job __Charmander_. "Charmander use flamethrower!" He let go and as quickly as I've ever seen him he hit Marowak in the face. "Now use scratch!" He charged at Marowak and scratched up his face as quickly as he could. "No!" Forrest shouted. "Now use flamethrower!" Charmander backed away and then put another jet of fire in his face. Marowak fell backward knocked out. Forrest just stared at him and then said, "Marowak return. That was just round one. Crobat come on out!" he threw a ball in the air and Crobat came out, "Crobat!" Crobat was huge, but all he was doing was flying circles around the arena. "Crobat use gust." Forrest said simply.

"Cro!" Crobat turned toward Charmander and used gust, sweeping Charmander off his feet and up against the far wall. I cringed and waited for him to get up. He got up slower than what I expected but stood strong awaiting my orders. He had us good, we couldn't do anything on the ground here so we had to wait. "Crobat use dive." There was our opportunity, "Charmander dodge and then use bite" Charmander waited for the right moment and then ran at full speed away from Crobat. Crobat crashed into the ground and then Charmander jumped onto it's wing and bit down hard, not letting go. Crobat tried to fly away but Charmander was weighing it down. "Cro!" Crobat tried to shake him off but he wouldn't let go. I could tell Charmander was getting tired and he's losing his grip. With one last shake of his wing Charmander went flying and landed knocked out.

I gritted my teeth and returned him, "You did great Charmander, we'll get him next time." I put him on my belt and looked down at Growlithe, "Your turn." He nodded at me and then jumped down off of the platform. "Use flamethrower!" Growlithe barked at Crobat and then rapid fired at him using flamethrower. He aimed specifically at his face and wings, its number one weakness right now. "Crobat use dive." "Growlithe run!" Growlithe stopped firing and ran around a chunk of rock confusing Crobat, but he dived anyway missing Growlithe by a landslide. "Use tackle!" "Get up Crobat!" Forrest said desperately. Growlithe curved around a stone and ran at his face at top speed, knocking him out cold. "Yes!" I said silently to myself. "Your tougher than you seem." Forrest said taking Crobat out. "Go Golem!"

_One __more __Growlithe__, __that__'__s __all __we __need__._ I thought watching at what seemed to be a circular rock appear on the field. It sprouted legs, arms and a face. "Golem!"_This __is __going __to __be __tough__._ "Growlithe use bite!" Growlithe ran at him, mouth open wide. Golem rolled away though, "Use tackle!" Growlithe ran even faster to catch up and and then he hit him repeatedly doing absolutely nothing. "Golem... use roll." Forrest said calmly. Golem turned sharply and then brought up speed as he came at Growlithe like a bullet. I waited until the very last minute, "Dodge!" I screamed probably a little too loud. Growlithe was standing in front of a very large piece of stone before he dodged. Golem crashed into it bringing down the whole piece of stone on top of him. He was awake, not knocked out yet, but he was close. "Growlithe use flamethrower."

Growlithe ran at Golem and found where his face is. "Golem!" "Move Golem! Come on!" Forrest said realizing he's going to lose this battle. Growlithe just kept on shooting fire streams at him until eventually he was knocked out. I walked down the platform and approached Forrest. "You're good, better than I thought you were." he took a badge out of his pocket and handed it to me. "The Rock badge for your keeping." he said "Thank you, very much." I said putting it in my front backpack pocket. I need to get a badge case some day. Forrest looked up at the ledge where everyone was watching, "Who's next?"


	3. The Triplets

"Who's next? After seeing that we all just need a breather." Logan laughed. "Well then... who am I seeing tomorrow?" Forrest asked. They all averted their eyes away from Forrest and I. Logan started whistling aimlessing looking up at the sky. "Come on Log! Don't feel like beating your uncle into the dust?" "Honestly, it's on my todo list." "For what, tomorrow maybe?" "Um well..." "Okay! Sounds like a deal! Logan's battling me tomorrow! See you all then!" Forrest started to walk away deeper into his rock home. "What?! No, wait! I never even said anything!" Forrest waved his hand and disappeared through a wall. The lights started to dim and we had to run to the door before it turned pitch black. "I can not believe this! I'm not ready! Seriously!" Logan said out of breath.

"I think your more than ready..." I said honestly. "I'm gonna wimp out. I just know it!" Lily rolled her eyes at this remark. "You of all people!? Wimp out? Are you kidding me!?" She said it exactly as I thought. I cracked a smile and so did Dominic. Logan had a soft blush going on once Lily was done blowing up in his face. "Okay, okay, okay... I'll do it." "You better because none of us are." Lily said sitting down. I've never heard Lily get so angry before and it was sort of funny because it was directed at Logan. We sat in silence for a little bit and just thought to ourselves. "Ohhhkay. Cool... who wants to help me train?" Logan said getting up randomly. "I guess I will..." Lily said standing up and stretching. I looked over at her, "Okay, while you're helping him I'll help Dominic."

Dominic looked at me in surprise. We separated and I grabbed his hand as we moved deeper into the forest. "One of your Pokemon I like particularly, but I won't to know how you feel about him or her?" "Which one?" "Your Meowth." "Oh yeah. He's one of my favorite. Other than Squirtle..." He scratched behind his head shyly. "I understand. Do you want to get closer to him then?" "I would love too! Um, how exactly?" "Well one way, that I know works is keeping him out of his Pokeball." "Like Growlithe?" He looked over at my Growlithe who was sitting next to a log watching me walk around. "Yeah, exactly! Also Machoke and now Lily's Caterpie." "Wouldn't it be a little crowded traveling?" "Psh, no... There is never going to be too many Pokemon."

He laughed and then thought about it. "Maybe we should ask Meowth." He took out a Pokeball from his belt and flicked it into the air. Meowth appeared, "Meowth!" He was all smiles looking up at Dominic. "Hey Meowth!" He kneeled down in front of him and petted his head. "Would you like to walk with me instead of being in your Pokeball?" Meowth stopped smiling and it looked like he was thinking. "Meowth?" He asked. I giggled thinking about all of the questions he probably has. "Instead of being in your Pokeball you would be walking with me, Summer, Growlithe and some other friends... what do you say?" Dominic asked. Meowth smiled and then looked over at Growlithe. "Me-Meowth?" "Growl! Growlithe!"

Meowth looked up at Dominic once more, he nodded his head furiously in excitement. Dominic picked him up and petted him in his hands. I laughed and then I came into a group hug. Growlithe followed me barking the whole time. Vulpix, who was still in my hood jumped out and made his way on top of my head. Once he was on there he moved onto Dominic's and then onto his shoulder where he starred eye to eye with Meowth. I couldn't really tell if they liked each other. None of them moved or did anything. Eventually we separated from the hug and Vulpix jumped into my arms.

"Do you want to practice now? You're going to have to learn because after Lily it's going to be you and we aren't leaving until everyone has a Rock Badge." I told him after he set down Meowth once more. He looked up at me, "Yeah I understand." "Good. Lets get to work." "What are we going to work on?" "I think we should work on speed. We should make a track for him and he could race against Growlithe. Growlithe's fast but lets see if you're faster." I patted Meowth on the head and then I told them to stay there so I could make the track. Dominic followed me to see where I was going. "Why are you following me? I told you I would be right back. Besides we have to mark it and time it." "How are we going to do that?" "Well I have a phone that has a timer and I think Lily has a watch that might have a timer."

"Okay. Sounds good. I'll go ask her." I raised an eyebrow at him as he turned around and left. He never liked to go anywhere alone, ever. I stopped in a grass clearing that had a couple Pokemon families walking around. They glanced at me and froze in fear but I made sure to show that I wasn't interested. A Pikachu came up to me and gave me a determined look. "Pika!" he shouted his voice lower than dads Richu. It looked like he was trying to tell me to go away. "I'm not here to catch anybody. All I want is fire-type... I'm here to make a race track for my pokemon, would you like to join in?" Another Pikachu crept up behind him with two Pichu's following her. The Pichu's ran around sparking each other and yelling. I laughed and looked back at the dad, he was nodding at me.

"Great. We need a way to make a finish line and a track going back to camp. Do you guys have any ideas?" Pikachu looked behind himself at all of the other Pokemon watching us. I let Vulpix came out of my hood and run around with the other baby pokemon while Pikachu and I thought of ideas. Vulpix ran around barking at the other pokemon who ran away. "Vulpix! Behave!" I said when I noticed how scared the Pichu's were. Vulpix looked at me and then ran circles around my feet, soon the Pichu's joined in. The two Pikachu's and I thought long and hard. Until the Mom had an idea. "Pika!" she announced, grabbing my pant leg and pushing me toward a bush. The bush had a burnt hole through it. One of the Pichu's were giggling and pointing at the hole while the other one was giving it the evil eye.

"So, you made this hole?" I asked him. He nodded shyly. "Awesome..." I whispered. I took out my Pokedex out and pointed it at the Pichu. "Level 2 Pichu. Known moves are, Thunderbolt." "Wow, thats how you did it? Thunderbolt? Coool." I said a little amazed as to how a Pichu at such a young level knows such a great move. I was having fun with the Pokedex and was pointing it at a couple different pokemon. Including mine. First I did Vulpix. "Hey! Vulpix, come here for a second" Vulpix ran over to me and sat down. "Level 1 Vulpix, Known moves are, Bite." "Haha! So cool. Hey Growlithe! You're next!" I turned to my side where growlithe always was. "Level 31 Growlithe. Known moves are, flamethrower, bite and tackle." No way! Level 31?! That's incredible! Did you know that?" I asked him

"Growl!" he said jumping up and running in a circle. "Haha! Your adorable!" I burrowed in my pockets and took out Charmander. "Char!" he announced looking around him. Without even saying anything I pointed the Pokedex at him. "Level 6 Charmander, known moves are, flamethrower, scratch and bite." I was so preoccupied that I didn't even notice Growlithe stalking something in the bushes. I put Charmander back and then finally noticed. "Whatcha up to Growlithe?" He started growling and then I noticed something shaking slightly inside of the bush. Slowly I raised my Pokedex at the bush. "Level 15 Sudowoodo, known moves are, rock throw and low kick." "Growlithe... back away." Still keeping his eye on the Pokemon he slowly backed away. "Aren't you just brilliant?" a voice said from within the shadows.

"Who's there?" A black haired boy with bright blue eyes stepped forward. "No way... Jay?" "Yeah... and Blaze and Holly as well. Come out guys." Holly jumped from a tree and Blaze came out from the shadow's. Holly had very long black straight hair and Blaze had black hair like Jay's but on top it was dyed to be a dusty red/orange. Jay's was dyed too, it was a blue on top. Blaze's was spiked up so it looked like flames. They were triplets...


	4. The Wild Pichu vs Squirtle

**No way? 2 chapters in 1 week?! Crazy! It's been so long. I think you guys (and myself) deserve some more stuff to read.**

"Blaze? What kind of name is that?" Dominic said behind me with Lily's watch in his hand. Jay started laughing, "My names actually Leroy, but I never liked that name so everybody calls me Blaze because of my hair." He said taking his hand through it. "Who are you guys?" Dominic asked. "They were new to town once you guys left last year." I told him. "You guys all look exactly the same... are you triplets?" "Yep..." Holly said leaning on a tree. "Wow... that's pretty cool." "What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "I don't think we're ready because we only have one Pokemon, other than me." "So we've been camping in this forest looking for new Pokemon and leveling up the ones we have now." Blaze added.

"Holly really wants a Pichu but she doesn't know how to get one." Jay said. One of the four Pichu's heard this and decided to run over to me. "Pi?" He said gesturing to Holly. I knelt down in front of him, "Yeah, she wants one of you guys." I said to him or her. He ran off to two Pikachu's watching. They seemed to be talking, Blaze was laughing and so was Jay, Holly was watching with wonder. The Pikachu's gave him/her a hug and the Pichu ran over to Holly and sat down in front of her. "You wanna battle?" It nodded furiously. "Awesome..." Holly whispered. "Chu chu!" it announced. "Squirtle! Come on out!" She threw her Pokeball in the air and her squirtle came out. "Squirtle!" she said with a spin.

"Oh oh! I'll start it!" said Blaze standing off to the side. "On your right you see Holly, with her Pokemon Squirtle!" "Squirtle Squirtle!" "And on your left side you see the wild Pichu rearing for a fight!" "Pichu!" "And... 3 2 1 Go!" He threw his hand down like the announcers on TV do it. Pichu made the first move running at hyper speed toward Squirtle. I took my Pokedex out to analyse the two pokemon, pointing it at Pichu first. "Level 5 Pichu, known moves are tackle and scratch." "Dodge Squirtle!" Squirtle rolled away just as Pichu scratched thin air. "Use bubblebeam!" Squirtle took a deep breath and big bubbles came out of his mouth going straight for Pichu.

Pichu's eyes went wide as he froze in fright. The bubblebeam hit him hard and he went skidding across the field. I pointed my Pokedex at Squirtle this time "Level 7 Squirtle, known moves are, bubblebeam and tackle" Pichu got up right away, not giving up too easily. "Squirtle tackle!" Squirtle ran towards Pichu. Pichu didn't move but he looked totally concentrated on Squirtle. When Squirtle was about a couple inches away he dodged and then spinned and scratched Squirtle. Squirtle went spinning into a tree. She also got up right away, "Squirtle..."

Meanwhile in a tree nearby...

"I seriously want that Growlithe Paul..." Paityn said looking through binoculars at Summer. "Me too sis." Paul said munching on an apple." I think it's stupid that Mom and Dad gave up on Ash's Pikachu." "Are you kidding me... they have like 5 Pikachu's now!" "Well who cares it's a Raichu now." Paityn said looking over at Paul "Like the strongest Richu on Earth..." Paul whispered "Did you hear her Pokedex... her Growlithe is like level 31! That's crazy." "That's exactly why we need that pokemon..."

"Squirtle use bubblebeam!" Holly announced. Squirtle took another deep breath and then hit Pichu once more super hard. Pichu rolled around and then stopped knocked out. "Yes..." Holly whispered taking an empty Pokeball from her belt and throwing it towards the Pichu. Without even a tilt to the side the Pichu willingly accepted the new ownership. She ran over to it and picked it up. "Yes! A new Pokemon!" She jumped into the air. "We should go to Pewter to get him healed." Jay said wisely. "Yeah..." Holly said looking lovingly at her new pokemon in it's ball. "Ohh! We'll come with you!" I said remembering how Logan needed to battle his Uncle. "Okay." Jay agreed.

"You guys remember Logan and Lily right?" I asked. "Yep." They all said at the same time. "Thats also who travel with us!" "Well of course... aren't the three of you like best friends?" Blaze rolled his eyes. "Yeah, your right." I said with a laugh. "Uh... Summer when do you want to get this track done?" Dominic asked shyly. "Oh my goodness! I almost forgot! Sorry Dominic. I was thinking of having the Pikachu's and Pichu's burn or scratch a track back to camp." "I think It would be better to scratch." Jay said. "Yeah now that I think about it scratching would be better" I said thoughtfully. I burrowed in my pockets and took my Pokemon out.

"Charrrrmander! Eevee!" I had Growlithe round up all the Pikachu's and Pichu's around and Ray, Holly and Blaze took out their Pokemon as well. "Okay guys... growlithe is going to start the track back to camp and you guys are going to scratch it behind him. I would say three Pikachu's across and everyone else follow them." Growlithe started the train and three Pikachu's were directly behind him and a big crowd of all kinds of Pokemon followed them staying to the three Pikachu width. The rest of us cleared away any debris with our feet shuffling behind the Pokemon. Once we were at camp the Pokemon ran back to the end to start up a crowd to welcome the champion at the end of the race.

Dominic and Meowth had a little chat in secret. "Okay Growlithe. I want you to let him win but you need stay at his side the whole time so he is always trying to beat you, okay?" "Growl..." he nodded at me. "Good." I stood up and twirled around to find Dominic standing there with Meowth ready to begin. _He __looks __so __awesome__..._ I thought seeing them together. "Okay." I said "Using Lily's timer were going to time Meowth and then if we have time were going to do it again to see if he can beat the time before. Alright?" "Yeah. Sounds great!" he said in agreement. Jay, Holly and Blaze were at the end ready to see who won.

"Alright guys get up to the track. On my mark... get set... GO!"

**Sorry it's a short chapter, only 1,065 words! **

**Usually I do 1,500, crazy! Leave a review if you liked! :)**


	5. Pokemon Eggs

**I'm just on a roll this week! 4 chapters in 4 four day's This one's long winded but its one of the best.**

Meowth and Growlithe burst down the track. Dominic and I looked at each other and then followed at a speedy pace. We had them just in our eye sight. With that we saw a net come out of the forest, catching Growlithe and Meowth. "No! Growlithe!?" I said running a little faster. Before I could reach him the net lifted off the ground. "Growlithe! Me-Meowth!" They both shouted in protest. On the top of it, it had a little helicopter. Dominic was next to me as we ran at top speed. "Ha ha! Caught you!" Paul and Paityn flew into the air on their jet packs. "Growlithe! Use flamethrower!"

Growlithe narrowly missed Meowth as he hit the net, but it didn't do a thing. "What, you don't think we're that stupid do you? It's flameproof!" Paityn laughed. I saw thunderbolts coming from behind them and smiled. "What are you smiling about?" One of them hit the helicopter and it burst into flames falling at scary speeds to the ground. "No!" I squeaked. A big bird type burst from the trees catching the net in its beak. "Oh my stars!" I said running toward the field as fast as I could, Dominic by my side. I didn't even care about Paul or Paityn, I knew the Pikachu's took care of them.

We skid to the field where all the Pokemon were celebrating their amazing rescue. The Pikachu's already had Growlithe and Meowth out of the net. Growlithe ran toward me and I gave him a big hug. Meowth ran toward Dominic and he picked him up and hugged him too. "Thank you guys soooo much!" I said gesturing to all of the Pokemon standing there in front of us.I took my Pokedex out and pointed it at the bird type. "Level 12 Pidgeot, known moves are, fly, gust, wing attack and drill peck." "Especially you Pidgeot." I said. The majestic Pidgeot bowed and then flew off into the clouds.

"I didn't think that powerful of a Pokemon lived here." Jay said. "I think fully evolved Pokemon hide from Trainers." I said "But I guess all the Pokemon know where they are. What happened?" I asked Jay. "Well we were shocked, but the Pikachu's burst into action, a couple huddled while some other ones ran off into the woods, probably looking for that Pidgeot." "Yeah... they were great." Dominic said walking over to us with Meowth in his arms. I looked up to the sky and noticed it was getting dark. "Well I think that was enough excitement for today... we will race tomorrow. Come on. Let's go find Logan and Lily." I said to Dominic.

"Well we need to go to Pewter city to heal Holly's Pichu. Do you guys still want to come?" Jay asked. "Oh that's right! When were you guys going to go? We were going to battle the Pewter city gym leader tomorrow. Do you guys want to watch?" I asked. "Oh that would be amazing! I'm in." Holly said. "Me too." agreed Blaze. "Well it looks like we are. We were going to go to the Pokemon Center tomorrow morning." "We'll meet you there tomorrow morning then. 9 o'clock?" "Sounds great." Jay accepted. "Awesome! See you guys tomorrow then!" I waved and started to walked back to camp.

"Bye! See you then!" They said almost at the same time. "Cheez... I hate team Rocket..." I said sort of to myself. Dominic settled down Meowth awhile ago. Those two were walking next to me and Growlithe, we were almost to camp. "Yeah so do I. There annoying..." Dominic agreed. "This must be like what dad had to go through when he was a kid. Except there parents... that must of sucked." I said laughing a little. We reached camp to find Lily and Logan have started a fire and set up all the tents. They were sitting next to each other on a log. Logan had his arm around Lily and Machoke was asleep with his head against the log. I think Lily was asleep as well with Caterpie on her lap.

"Aww... " I whispered. Logan must of heard me because he swung his head around and his face blushed hard with a mean glare at me. I put my hands up like he was about to shoot and I was innocent and then me and Dominic went into a tent together leaving those two outside. We both turned the other way so we both could get dressed at the same time and then settled down in our sleeping bags. "Goodnight Dominic..." I yawned. "G'night Summer." He said sleepily. Growlithe was on my legs and Vulpix was already asleep under my blanket, he was super warm like most Vulpix's were. Meowth was asleep on top of Dominic's legs, just like Growlithe. I stayed up for awhile listening to the fire crackle.

Eventually I heard Lily wake up, "Mmm... how long was I out?" "About an hour..." Logan said. "Oh wow..." she said with a yawn. "Dominic and Summer are sleeping in a tent together." "Of course they are..." I heard a rustle like she was getting up. "Come on. We should go to bed too." "Alright. I'm not even going to wake Machoke up." I heard the tent unzip and zip up again. That's when I fell asleep. I woke up to Vulpix licking my face. "Mmm... good morning... Vulpix." I looked at my phone and saw it was 8 o'clock. I noticed Dominic was already awake and out of the tent. Growlithe was awake to, usually he's the one that wakes me up.

Vulpix was jumping over my legs and running around me. "Come 'ere you!" I took him in my arms and hugged him real close. Vulpix barked at me and tried to come loose. "Nope. You need your breakfast." I burrowed in my backpack and took out his silver lava. Holding him like a baby I put the bottle in his mouth. He finished it up quick and then was running around again. I opened the tent so he could get out and I could get dressed. Once I was done I went outside to find Dominic had breakfast done and all of the Pokemon were eating. "I hope you don't mind. I took some Pokemon food out of your backpack."

"Oh that's fine!" I said with a big smile on my face. Lily and Logan were eating already and Vulpix was trying to steal Growlithe's food. Growlithe hit him softly with some flames and Vulpix ran away towards me. "It's alright ya big chicken..." I put him in my hood and them went to join them for breakfast. In the middle of eating breakfast Logan's phone started going off. "Aw come on! Who could this be?" He said digging in his pocket. "Ahh, it's my dad. Hello?" "Hey Logan!" an energetic voice came through. "Hey dad... what's up?" "Well a new load of Pokemon Eggs came in the mail today. I was wondering if any of your friends, or maybe even you, wanted to come and check em out?"

"I already have a baby Pokemon..." I said with a little laugh. "Oh my stars I would love one!" Lily said. "It seems we're going to come over. We have some errands to run this morning but we'll be there soon." "Alright son. See you then." "Bye." "Bye." "Well we promised Jay and them we would meet them at 9." I said once he was done putting his phone away. "No way! Jay, Blaze and Holly are here?" Lily said surprisingly "Yeah, we ran into them yesterday." Dominic added "Well lets put our stuff in our tents and go!" Logan said. "Just leave our tents up?" "Yeah, might as well. We're probably going to camp here again tonight, don't you think?"

"Yeah I guess so." I said a little unsure. We cleaned up the food and put everything that was out in the tents. I had my backpack just in case and we made our way towards Pewter city once more. "Oh my goodness! I can't wait to see Blaze!" "He was a boss at the virtual Pokemon battling during school." "Yeah he beat everyone all the time." I had a small smile on my face thinking about that day. "Yeah well you guys are forgetting one little thing... he never beat me no matter how many times he tried." I said smugly "Oh, yes! That's right! When it came to the championship he lost to you!" Logan laughed his head off.

We walked into the city to find Jay, Holly and Blaze walking toward the Pokemon center just like us. "Hey Blaze! What's up!" Logan said "Yo Logan!" They hugged it out like long lost brothers would. "You guys are weird..." Holly whispered still walking toward the Pokemon center with probably Pichu's pokeball in her hand. We all followed her in and then waited for Nurse Joy to come out. "Welcome... how can I help you?" "I caught this Pichu yesterday and I would like him to be healed, as well as my Squirtle." "Of course!" Nurse Joy took them carefully in her hands and put them on a board behind her.

The board made a noise and lit up and then died down again. "There you go, all healed up. Can I help anyone else?" She looked over at our group and recognized us. "Well would you look who it is?" she said with an even wider smile. "Actually yes! Can you take a look at Growlithe and Meowth. Team Rocket had a hold of them yesterday and I just want to know if there okay." I said motioning to Dominic. Meowth was being shy and was hiding behind Dominic's knees. Growlithe eagerly walked over to Nurse Joy and sat down in front of her. "Here buddy, how about we go to a operating room, just in case."

Chansey walked in with a cushioned table. "Chansey!" she announced picking up Growlithe and setting him on it. "Come on Meowth. She just needs to check on you, to make sure everything is okay." Dominic said to him. "Me-meowth?" Meowth walked out and stood in front of Nurse Joy. "Don't worry Meowth." Nurse Joy picked him up and set him next to Growlithe. "Chansey!" Chansey wheeled them into a room and the operation light went on. "Poor Meowth... he's so shy." I said. "Yeah... just like me..." Dominic said rubbing his neck awkwardly.

I smiled at him, he was getting better. "Hey guys remember! We need to visit dad." "Oh that's right! Do you guys want to come with? Logan's dad is a breeder and he has some new eggs. He asked us if we wanted one. I already have a baby Pokemon but Lily wants one so, she's going to pick one out." "I also have a baby Pokemon." Holly said. "I suppose I wouldn't mind having one." Blaze said. "Really? A baby Pokemon Blaze?" Logan asked. "Yeah, why not? Nothing wrong with that." "I suppose..." Logan said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and we all waited for Nurse Joy to come out.


	6. The Mysterious Egg

Nurse Joy walked out with a smile on her face, but Meowth had his paw wrapped. "Oh... what happened?" Dominic asked walking over. "He just had a scratch on his foot. It was infected a little bit. I just wrapped it so it was secure." "Can he still battle or practice?" Dominic asked probably a little worried about our race later. "Of course. He might just be a little handicapped at what you're trying to do, but he can still battle." "How about Growlithe?" "Growlithe is great! Perfectly healthy Pokemon." Nurse Joy said petting him on the head. "Awesome! Thank you Nurse Joy."

I said as Growlithe jumped off the table with Meowth as well. "We should probably go, have stuff to do. You'll probably see us soon." "Goodbye, see you later." Nurse Joy waved to us as we left the Pokemon Center and made our way to a hidden trail only Logan knew about. "Dads Onix made a trail for us so if there were any emergencies we could get to the city quick." Logan explained crawling through some brush. Once we were all through we had a chance to look around. It was a long trail half way into the ground. The morning sun was shining through a canopy of trees. It looked beautiful.

We stayed on this trail until a tree house with little cabin's at its roots were seen. As we became closer to the house 3 boys came running up to us. The little 2 year old had an Elekid running behind him, the Elekid picked him up and they ran even faster to get to us first. "Hey Trystan..." Logan said rubbing his hair through the 2 year old. The 5 year old ran up and stuck his hand out. "My names Brodie. This is my Sandshrew."A Sandshrew appeared out of the ground raining us with dirt. "Ha Ha Ha! Gotcha!" He said pointing at us and then running away. The 7 year old walked up calmly.

"Don't trust him..." Logan whispered. He flashed Logan a smile, "Hello... My names Elli. I have an Abra..." His Abra was standing behind him calmly. "I see brother your Machop has evolved, I'm sure dad would be thrilled..." and with that he walked away. "He seems like a nice kid." Lily said confused. "Yeah... that's just what he wants you to think." Logan said walking further forward. A taller man walked out of one of the cabins and toward us. "Hello everybody. Welcome to my lab. You all know me right?" "Of course. Your my dads best friend." I said to him.

"That's right Summer." Logan's dad said with a smile"I'm afraid, I don't know who you are." Lily said. "My names Brock. I'm a famous Pokemon breeder, if it weren't for Summer's dad I wouldn't be where I am today, that's for sure." Brock said. "Wow, that's so cool." Lily said. "Now, who are you three?" He said mentioning to the triplets. "My names Jay, My names Blaze and my names Holly." they said in a row. "Nice to meet you." "There friends from school and we ran into them yesterday and Logan asked if they wanted to come as well and they said yes." I said all in one breath.

"Well there are enough Pokemon eggs to go around. My labs are on the far right. The Egg-emporium, as Trystan called it is in the middle. That's where all the eggs are. The baby Pokemon live on the right." "Awesome! Lets go check out the eggs!" Lily said ecstatically. We all followed Logan's dad as he lead the way toward the Egg-emporium. Logan looked like he was bored like he's been through all of this before. Him and I have been best friends since birth and I know when something's bothering him. They all entered and I pulled him aside. "You could act at least a little happy for Lily." I said to him.

"I just... I don't know... I feel like I should be but... I don't know Summer." He said depressed. "Cheer up a little bit, she's going to pick out her very own baby Pokemon soon." "Yeah I known..." We entered to his dad explaining the importance of taking care of a baby and the responsibility of one. "Of course these are eggs but you need to watch them everyday. It takes about a month for a egg to hatch. They've already been here for 2 days. Try to always be by a Pokemon center if that's possible. Anything can happen." " Can we pick them out now?" Lily asked her eyes huge. "Ha ha... of course. Go ahead."

He swept his arm around the room. Of course he must of known what every singe one was but he wasn't going to tell us. "Do you know what some of these are?" I whispered to. "Duh... my dads a world class breeder for Pete's sake." Logan said smugly. Lily walked around in awe looking at all the different kinds of eggs. There was one that was being kept behind class. "What's this?" Lily asked. "Ahh that one's a special one that hasn't hatched for awhile. It's been over a month that's for sure." It was blue with a black blob in the middle. "Do you know what kind it is?" Logan asked majorly confused.

"No actually. Neither did the Nurse Joy in Pewter City." "Hmm, that's weird.""Yeah that's what I thought." Logan's dad said looking at it in wonder. "Um... do you think I could take it?" Logan asked randomly. "Really? I didn't think you were into this kind of thing?" I'm not... but I'm just super curious." "You know once it opens it's eyes and see's you it's attached for the rest of your life. Some people don't realize that when they attach to a baby Pokemon." "I think I picked my Pokemon..." Lily said before Logan could get his answer. "Oh really? Which one?" "This one..." she pointed to a blue one with white polka dots on the side. "Ah... what kind of Pokemon do you have?"

"Right now water and grass." "This one will fit in perfectly then." Logan's dad picked up the egg in it's case and handed it to Lily. "Ohhh! I can't wait..." she said looking longingly at the egg. "I think I want this one..." Blaze said pointing to an egg with a brown bottom and a pink top with 2 white steaks in the middle." "Hm, I bet you will too." Logan's dad said mysteriously taking the egg in it's case and handing him it. "Dad. Can I take the mysterious one?" Logan asked once more. "I don't know Logan. What if it's one you never wanted." "If it's this special I bet it's super awesome not derpy or anything. Please?"

Logan made a priceless face that made him look 2 years old again. Logan's dad heaved a deep sigh and walked over to the Special Pokemon Egg. "Fine. Here you go. I will call you weekly to check on it. Alright?" "Oh yes, I know." Logan hugged his dad and then looked at the Pokemon egg he now possessed. "Is that everybody that wanted one?" "Yes I think so." "Thank you Mr. Harrison." I said "Your welcome Summer." "I will see you all later. I have some errands to run now. Bye." He walked through a slide door and up some stairs. "Those lead to the tree house upstairs. Wanna see?"

Logan asked Lily stretching his hand out to her. It looked like something you'd see in a movie as she took his hand and they went upstairs together, hand in hand. "Well I think we're going to go." Jay said. He didn't make eye contact but when I looked at him I could tell a cloud of jealousy was raining down on him. I never even thought Jay liked anybody, but obviously he did. "Goodbye guys. You know the way out, obviously. I guess we'll see you in the tournaments." "Bye Summer. See you later." Blaze said waving awkwardly with an egg in his hands.

"I'm so excited! Bye Summer!" Holly waved and followed Blaze and Jay out. Once they were gone I took Dominics hand and we went upstairs. Logan and Lily weren't in sight but Brodie was on the Wii. With his Sandshrew watching him. Trystan was clapping wildly when Brodie lost, his Elekid joined in. "Where's Elli?" I asked them. They all pointed upwards without even looking at me. "What about Logan and Lily." They did the same thing. "Alright then..." I went up the stairs. To find Elli standing there watching my every move. "Ello Summer..." he said creepily. "Hey, Elli. Where's Logan?"

"In his room." "Thank you." I knew he was still watching me but I just kept on walking. "What's up with that kid?" Dominic said looking behind him. "Ever since he received that Abra he thinks he can read minds, just like the Abra. All he wants is Psychic Pokemon." I said knocking on Logan's door. "Who's there?" "Boo." I heard laughing from the other side. "Boo who?" I opened the door and made a random pose. "Why are you crying? Summer's here..." Lily burst into laughter and Logan just glared at me. "We've been doing that ever since we were 5." I explained once Lily stopped laughing.

"That's so adorable!" she snickered. Logan was blushing, his face turned tomato red. I couldn't help it, I cracked a smile. Dominic already lost it and Lily did for the second time. "Okay okay! My dads making lunch if you guys want some. Afterwards we can head to Pewter and battle Uncle Forrest, sound like a plan?" Logan said standing up and glaring at us. "Sounds great! Lets get going." I said standing up and walking out the opened door. Dominic followed me. Lily and Logan held hands once more and closed the door behind them. We made our ways downstairs where the Harrison family had lunch set up.

We sat down and we passed around the food. Eventually I felt like this quietness was getting a little awkward. Before I could say anything Logan spoke first. "So... we're going to see Uncle Forrest later. Do you guys want to come and cheer me on?"


	7. Uncy Fowest!

"Of course! We would love to see you be beaten to the dust." Elli said with a devilish smile on his face. Trystan giggled, "I wanna see uncy fowest." He said. Logan sighed, "What about you Brodie?" "Sure I'll come and watch." "It's settled then... the boys will go watch you." Logan's dad sighed. "Really Dad? Your not going to watch?" "You know I really want to, but I can't..." His Dad gave him a look of regret and then kept on eating his food. I was probably the only one that noticed Logan was angry, now it was even more quiet. A long awkward silence that lasted forever.

Once we were done we put our dishes in the sink and then rounded up all the boys. We all headed for the trail. All the little boys were in front of us. Dominic and I were in back, holding hands. Growlithe had Meowth on his back so he didn't slow us down. In front of us Logan and Lily were walking, Logan had his arms crossed and his face looked like he was in deep thought. He must hate be rejected by his dad. Before we left Logan found a long string and somehow made a sturdy backpack type of thing for his egg. Lily didn't mind holding hers, as I assumed. Eventually we were at the hole and into the city.

We headed straight for the Gym. When we got to it Logan knocked on the rock. The front door slipped open and Forrest walked out. "Uncy Fowest!" Trystan ran forward and held onto Forrest's knees and then Brodie ran forward as well and held onto his waist. "Oh my! Hello Trystan, Brodie and Elli.." Elli just calmly nodded at him and headed in any way. "I see you guys visited Brock." He said eyeing up the eggs. "Yep. I have a special one..." Logan said with a small smile. "Ha, of course you do." Forrest sighed. "Are you ready to battle?" Logan asked, serious once more. "Of course, come on in." We all walked through the doors and while we walked up to the balcony Logan and Machoke stood on their platform. "My name is Logan and I will start off with Weedle." He took Weedle's Pokeball off his belt and threw him in the air.

Weedle came out, "Weedle!" he said as threatening as he could. "Hmm, as you know. I am Forrest and I will start off with Marowak. Marowak jumped off the platform and landed smoothly on the Gym floor. As you know if you beat three of my Pokemon you get the badge. Lets begin. You get the first move. Whenever your ready." "Go Uncy Fowest!" Trystan shouted at the top of his lungs. Logan face palmed and then began. "Weedle use string shot! Marowak ran away and Weedle turned fast easily and shot him anyway. "What?!" Forrest said astonished. Marowak was wrapped in webbing from head to toe.

"Weedle use poison sting!" Weedle crawled as fast as he could and brought up his tail swinging it down on Marowak. Marowak turned purple from the poison. "Shoot..." Forrest said. "Come on Marowak! You can get out of there!" Marowak struggled as hard as he could the poison slowing him down. Just as the webbing came off he was knocked out. Logan's smile widened as the possibility of his win came near. "Aww... poo." Trystan said. Lily laughed and Brodie smiled. Elli didn't look impressed at all. "Marowak, return. Come on out Sandslash!"

Brodie perked up at this and walked over to see. "Look Sandshrew... you're going to evolve into that someday." Brodie said pointing at Sandslash. "Shrew?" "Yeah... isn't he cool..." "Sandslash..." Weedle seemed to tremble. "Oh boy..." Logan whispered. "My turn..." Forrest said menacingly. "Use earthquake!" Sandslash brought his paws up and pointing them at weedle he brought them down as hard as he could. A crack appeared in the ground heading straight for Weedle. "Dodge!" Weedle rolled at the last minute, but Sandslash sent another one before he knew what to do.

Weedle went flying into the nearest rock knocked out. "Weedle return..." Logan looked up at Machoke. "Your turn..." "Machoke!" Machoke hit his chest and then jumped down to the gym floor. "Machoke use tackle!" Machoke ran at Sandslash with his arms wide open. "Dodge!" Forrest said worriedly Sandslash rolled away at the last minute. "Again, quick!" Logan said. Machoke turned quickly crashing into Sandslash. "Karate Chop!" before Sandslash could get up Machoke went into a stance and Karate Chopped sandslash. Knocking him out easily.

"No..." Forrest said letting a deep breath out. "Sandslash return..." "Machooooke!" Machoke did a victory screech and then glared at Forrest. "Aww man..." Forrest said. "Come on out Rhyperior..." "No..." Logan said. "See if your wits can beat this one..." Rhyperior appeared before Machoke. It was easily 3 feet taller than him but Machoke didn't look frazzled at all, he actually looked excited. "Use Horn drill!" "Use uppercut! You know when!" Logan said. It looked like he has been waiting for this moment for a really long time. Rhyperior started spinning and then pointing at Machoke he launched forward.

Machoke didn't do anything he just waited in his stance. When he was probably a foot away Machoke shouted "Machoke!" and then swung him arm straight up right in Rhyperior's face sending him flying. "Yes!" Logan shouted. "What!" Forrest said slightly dazed. "Oh... yeah..." Lily whispered to herself. His Rhyperior did a crash landing shaking the whole gym floor. Rhyperior got up slowly "Machoke use tackle!" Machoke ran at full speed once more, straight at Rhyperior as he finally got up and looked over his shoulder at the disaster that awaited him. Machoke crashed into him and they both went straight into a rock cracking it in half.

With everyone on the edge of their seats the dust cleared and Machoke was standing there unharmed with a knocked out Rhyperior at his feet. "Yes! I won against my uncle!" Logan ran down the steps and flew over to Machoke giving him a monster hug. Forrest walked down the steps and over to Logan. "Nice job Logan... you deserved it..." he held out the badge and then his arms and Logan gave him a monster hug as well. "Thank you... so much." Logan said unclutching his arms. "Your Welcome. Now skedaddle and I'll see one of you tomorrow. All the other boys ran over and hugged Forrest.

Trystan was in tears, "Why did Logan have to beat you Uncy Fowest? You were dowing gweat." "I know Trystan... we will all just say I was playing it easy on him." "Right... okay... I see how it is..." Logan said waving his hand at his Uncle and then walking out of the Gym. "Ha Ha Ha! See you tomorrow!" Forrest shouted as we left him with the 3 boys. "Your turn Lily..." Logan said nudging her as we walked back to camp. "Yeah... I know." "Now its my turn to train you!" He said poking her on the shoulder. "Oh boy... I just can't wait..." Lily said rolling her eyes over to me on her otherside.

I laughed, Dominic had his arm around my shoulders and Vulpix was standing on it looking over my head. The sun was setting in front of us and the four of us made it to camp surviving another day of the Pokemon world.


	8. How about Bolt?

I woke up to Logan shouting and Lily shushing him down. Dominic was still asleep, he must be a heavy sleeper. I got dressed and then went outside. Logan looked over at me with an adventurous look on his face. "I feel this urge to find new Pokemon but Lily won't let me..." "A great place to look is this field Dominic and I found a couple days ago." "Wait... does that mean I can go...?" "No." I nodded yes. "Oh stop it! I'm coming with you to make sure you don't get into trouble." Lily said. "Yes!" Logan did a little dance. "What's all the commotion?" Dominic asked. "Well it looks like we all can go I guess." I said smiling at Dom.

"What?" he asked in confusion. "Logan wants to catch some new Pokemon." Lily explained. "Ahh, well I have all six of mine." He said. "You know you can send some of them to Professor Oak right?" I said to him. "Really?!" Logan replies instead. "That's only if you have all six, and then you need to buy new Pokeball's. Professor Oak only gave us the basic Pokeball there are actually all different kinds, for all different kinds of reason's." "Awesome! How do you do that?" Logan replied once more. "You can send them to Pro. Oak at a Pokemon center and then you can buy new Pokeball's at a store, those are mainly in big cities."

I stopped to take a breather."Like the next city we need to go to is Cerulean City, that's a big city that probably has them." "Awesome! Lets find some new Pokemon!" Logan said. "You guys can I'll go to Pewter and send my Pokemon to Pro. Oak. I'll meet you guys later." Dominic said "Are you sure?" I asked "Of course... go have fun. Maybe you'll find something different from fire." He winked at me and then started to head for the city. "Not likely! She's a stickler on fire-type!" Logan shouted as Dominic made it over the hill. I gave him a look and then picked up my backpack.

Vulpix barked at me scratching at my backpack. "Oh that's right, I forgot to feed you." I picked him up and took a bottle out of my backpack. I fed him like usual and then put him in my hood. "Alright...! Lets go!" Logan found the trail we made a couple days ago and followed it. We entered the field to the Pikachu's and Pichu's once more. This time a Raichu was there, it was super tall compared to the Pikachu's. "I bet that's there ruler..." Logan whispered. We were hiding in a bush watching. Lily snickered, "or it's one of their parent." "That too..." "I'm going to go out there, they know me."

I stood up and walked out into the open. "Hey guys..." I waved at them. The Raichu looked at me, shocked. A couple of the Pichu's ran over by me jumping around. "Pi-Pichu!" They all shouted randomly. "Raichu!" Raichu pointed at me. "Don't worry I don't need to catch you guys." "Ho ho, but I do." Logan said. Logan was standing next to me with Machoke behind me. I never realized how threatening he looked before. The Pichu's ran away toward the Raichu. "Logan! You're scaring them!" Lily said punching him in the arm. "Owww... oh my goodness. I'm sorry guys... Machoke why don't you sit down."

Machoke sat down with a thud, "Machoke!" He did look incredibly less threatening, he actually looked sorta funny. "Can I battle one of you guys? Mainly a Pikachu?" Logan asked. One of the Pikachu's stepped forward his fur was a lot more spikier, like it needed to be combed. "Hey, your cool." He said bending down to take a closer look. "Pika!" His cheeks started to discharge. "Wow wow, okay. Lets battle! Come on out Pidgey!" His Pidgey appeared before us. "Pidgey!" "Lets catch this zapper..." "Pikachu..." Pikachu said glaring at Logan. I took out my Pokedex to check him out.

"Level 10 Pikachu, known moves are thunderbolt, volt tackle and quick attack." "Level 8 Pidgey, known moves are gust, tackle and peck" "Pidgey is sorta under matched." Lily said listening in. "Yeah no kidding." "You can have the first move Pikachu." Logan said. Pikachu went down on all fours. "Get ready Pidgey..." Pikachu lit up with sparks and ran at hyper speed at Pidgey. "That would be volt tackle..." Lily observed. Lily and I sat down with the other Pokemon and watched. Vulpix jumped out of my hood and ran around with the Pichu's, like usual. "Pidgey dodge!" Pidgey flew into the air dodging Pikachu by mere inches.

"Now use peck! Super quick!" Pidgey dived toward Pikachu and started pecking him on the head. "Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu used thunderbolt shocking Pidgey to the ground. "Oh no! Pidgey use gust!" Pidgey got up and used gust on Pikachu sending him flying backwards. "Now use tackle!" Pidgey dived again toward Pikachu as he just got back up, tackling him into the ground once more. "Use peck again!" As Pikachu was trying to get up Pidgey wouldn't let him pecking him in the head. "Wow wow! Stand down Pidgey." Pidgey hovered in the air while Logan had a Pokeball ready.

The Pikachu looked dizzy as he walked in circles. Logan threw the ball at him and Pikachu went inside. The Pokeball went crazy teetering back and forth, but eventually it clicked. "Yes! I have a Pikachu!" "Wow, he won..." Lily said a little surprised. Logan let him out right away and the Pikachu just glared at him with his arms crossed. "Aw come on... don't be like that... it was an even fight!" Logan said to him. "Pika..." "You're the one that accepted the challenge!" "Pikachu!" This one was a tough one and I knew Logan was going to have a hard time training this one. "You know what. I think you deserve a nickname..." Logan said to him.

"Pika!" "What about Sparky?" Pikachu just glared at him. "Okay... how about Bolt?" Pikachu seemed to lighten up a bit. "Bolt? You like Bolt?" Logan asked. The Pikachu nodded his head yes. "Great! That's your name then, Bolt. Return Bolt." Bolt went back into his Pokeball. "You and I are going to have great adventures." Logan said to it. "Hmm. All that seems to be around is Pikachu's. I don't want a Pikachu..." Lily said "No offence guys." She said to the Pikachu's that were watching us. "Well why don't we go deeper into the forest and look for different Pokemon then." I suggested. "Alright." Lily agreed.

"I think I'm going to go to the Pokemon Center and heal up my Pokemon, including Machoke." "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yep. And maybe I'll run into Dominic, who knows..." Logan was tricked out with his Pokeball's on a sash instead of a belt like most trainers. He got it from his dad before he left as a going away present when we first started traveling. I just put them in my pockets, where Lily put hers on her belt. Logan left with Machoke behind him and I picked up Vulpix and we left. "Can I hold Vulpix?" Lily asked. "Sure." I took him out of my hood and gave him to Lily. She looked at him and smiled, "He's so adorable..."

"I know. I love my dad for planning him out." "Yeah, your dad is pretty awesome." Lily said giving him back. "Ha! Thanks." That's when we heard rustling from somewhere nearby. "Did you hear that?" I asked even though we were both frozen in fear. "Mhm, it sounded pretty big..." She said wide eyed. Growlithe growled in the direction it came from. "Come on lets check it out." I gave a sign to Growlithe to keep on going. He walked forward his ears and eyes alert. We entered a small clearing where a Pokemon was pouncing on something. "Aw, it's adorable." I said softly. "Yeah, it looks like a cat."

I took my Pokedex out, "Appears to be more active at night. It loves round and shiny things. It can't stop from picking them up. Level 9 Meowth, known moves are, scratch, bite and fake out." "Oh my goodness... I really want that Pokemon..." I whispered. "Really? I thought you only liked Fire-type.?" "I know but I promised my mom I would get more than one type different to fire." "Then go for it!" Lily said a little too loud. The Meowth looked up and had direct eye contact with me. "Oops..." The mouse the Meowth had between it's claws escaped. I walked out into the open "Come out Charmander." Charmander appeared before me, "Charrrrmander!"

"Meowth!" Meowth said sharply. Meowth and Charmander walked circles around each other until finally Meowth made the first move...


End file.
